Cecil Harvey/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva= |englishva=Yuri Lowenthal |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |gallery=true |quotes=true }} Cecil Harvey is a warrior of Materia in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy IV. He is a Vanguard-type character, relying on experience as both a Dark Knight and a Paladin. Cecil returns from his previous appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] as well as Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a similar combat style. Cecil's default player name is Nameless Knight, and his manikin counterpart has been renamed Flickering Knight. Profile Appearance Cecil's default costume is the "Red Wings of Baron", more lustrous versions of both his Dark Knight and Paladin forms from the PlayStation Portable ''Dissidia'' games, which in turn were based on the Yoshitaka Amano designs. The first alternate coloration resembles the "Knight of the Red Moon" attire from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. The third alternate coloration combines elements of both forms: Cecil's Dark Knight form has darker armor with cyan and golden elements, while his Paladin form features a gray cape and brown accents on his armor. Cecil's first alternate costume is "Cecil Reimagined", an updated version of his "Knight of the Silver Moon" attire from Dissidia 012, and of his main attire in the 3D remake of Final Fantasy IV. His Dark Knight armor is now bronze, and his Paladin armor is whiter. The first alternate coloration makes his Paladin armor lavender with white accents and his cape red, while his Dark Knight armor is blue. The second alternate coloration makes Cecil's Paladin armor gold with purple accents, and his cape green, while his Dark Knight armor is made red. The Paladin armor resembles Cecil's "Knight of the Twin Moon" form from Dissidia 012. Baron Red Wings A (Paladin).jpg|Red Wings of Baron A (Paladin). DFF2015 Baron Red Wings A (Dark_Knight).jpg|Red Wings of Baron A (Dark Knight). DFF2015 Baron Red Wings B (Paladin).jpg|Red Wings of Baron B (Paladin). DFF2015 Baron Red Wings B (Dark Knight).jpg|Red Wings of Baron B (Dark Knight). Baron Red Wings C (Paladin).jpg|Red Wings of Baron C (Paladin). DFF2015 Baron Red Wings C (Dark Knight).jpg|Red Wings of Baron C (Dark Knight). DFF2015 Cecil Paladin 2nd Form.png|Cecil Reimagined A (Paladin). DFF2015 Cecil Dark Knight 2nd Form.png|Cecil Reimagined A (Dark Knight). DFF2015 Cecil Remake Paladin B.png|Cecil Reimagined B (Paladin). DFF2015 Cecil Remake DK B.png|Cecil Reimagined B (Dark Knight). DFF2015 Cecil Remake Paladin C.png|Cecil Reimagined C (Paladin). DFF2015 Cecil Remake DK C.png|Cecil Reimagined C (Dark Knight). Personality Cecil retains his memories of his homeworld and the previous cycles, thus appearing more confident than in previous Dissidia games. Cecil does not mindlessly heed Materia's orders and questions her motives. He sympathizes with Noctis's wish be returned home to his friends, and explains the Warrior of Light's motivation to assist Materia to help Noctis understand his personality. Equipment Cecil equips spears as his primary weapon in the Dark Knight form, with swords as his alternate arm in the Paladin form. His primary use of spears in the Dark Knight form comes from his "Knight of the Red Moon" Paladin art by Yoshitaka Amano. Thus far, the spears are exclusive to the Dissidia series. His default set of weapons are the Dark Claw & Holy Fang, Cecil's weapons wielded by him in Yoshitaka Amano's art. Cecil's first alternate set of weapons are the Dark Sword & Lustrous Sword, which were previously wielded by Cecil in his "Job Change" EX Mode in the PSP games, and were exclusive to Cecil in Final Fantasy IV. His second alternate set of weapons are Waning Crescent & Waxing Crescent, which are spear-swords wielded in his "Knight of the Twin Moon" DLC attire in Dissidia 012. His third alternate set of weapons are Waning Blade & Waxing Blade, wielded in his "Knight of the Twin Moon" DLC attire while in EX Mode in Dissidia 012. DarkClawAndLightFang.png|Cecil's Dark Claw and Holy Fang. DarkSwordAndLightSword.png|Cecil's Dark Sword and Lustrous Sword. DFF2015 Moonless Claw & Fullmoon Fang Cecil.png|Cecil's Waning Crescent and Waxing Crescent. DFF2015 Cecil's Waxing Sword & Waning Sword.png|Cecil's Waning Blade and Waxing Blade. Story Cecil is summoned as a warrior of Materia to fight in the new war. Shortly after his arrival in World B, Cecil happily reunites Firion and Zidane. At Materia's tower, Cecil and the other champions learn that they must fight each other to produce enough energy to sustain this world. After their meeting is interrupted by Spiritus, Materia orders her champions to fight his forces. Although skeptical of Materia's motives, Cecil, Warrior of Light and Noctis lend their aid to Materia's cause for the time being, and set out to confront Spiritus. Along the way, Cecil and Noctis share their concerns about the fates of their allies in their respective homeworlds. The Warrior of Light, overhearing their conversation, shares that he also has a home to return to, but would have chosen to answer Materia's call regardless. Cecil explains to Noctis that while the Warrior of Light does not understand Materia, her fight is still important to him. As they pass through a portal to cross a chasm, the three witness a planesgorger feeding on a crystal formed from the energy of battle, and begin to wonder whether Spiritus is their true enemy. Cecil and the Warrior of Light dissuade Noctis from fighting the dragon in favor of proceeding to Spiritus's domain. Arriving on an illusion based on Cornelia, the Warrior of Light reminisces about his adventures, and the three are confronted by Garland and two manikins. Cecil holds Noctis back while the Warrior of Light faces his old nemesis, but they join the battle at the Warrior of Light's behest. After Garland explains that Spiritus does not seek World B's destruction, Cecil suggests they return to Materia to appraise her. Noctis proposes they ask Spiritus's help to relay their message through the communication channel the gods used before, and the four continue onward. Cecil commends Noctis on his quick thinking, who insists that he calls him "Noct". As they arrive at Spiritus's tower, Shantotto initiates the conversation from Materia's side, and Noctis and the others inform her and Spiritus of the planesgorgers. After the two gods form a truce, the champions on both sides engage in a staged battle to lure Shinryu to them. Cecil stops Kuja from ambushing Tidus and Vaan during their battle against Kefka. As Shinryu arrives Cecil participates in a joint attack against the dragon, but they are repelled when Shinryu reveals his true form in a potent burst of power. After regaining their composure, the warriors work together to defeat Shinryu. The moogles give Cecil a crystal to host his memories for Materia to use in the new cycles of wars. With a crystal doppelgänger to serve on Materia's behalf, Cecil is sent home. Gameplay :Type: Vanguard - Cecil fights by switching between two jobs as the situation demands, dominating up close in the air as a Paladin or far away on the ground as a Dark Knight. :EX Skill: Job Change - Switches from Paladin to Dark Knight or vice versa, and receives a buff that boosts attack potency and defense. Abilities Gallery DFFNT Cecil Harvey PSN Render.png|Alternative CG Render. Flickering Knight.png|Manikin. Cecil Intro Pose NT.gif|Intro animation. Cecils victory pose.gif|Victory animation. DFF15 Cecil Trailer.jpg|In trailer. DFF2015 Cecil Harvey Presentation Screenshot.jpg|Presentation screenshot. DFFNT Warriors of Light SS.png|FMV still. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Noctis, Warrior Of Light and Cecil.jpg|Noctis being introduced into the cycles of war by Warrior Of Light and Cecil. DFFNT Calendar WoL Cecil Noctis.jpg|Screenshot of the Dissidia 2018 calendar. DFFNT Cecil Harvey PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Main Heroes.png|Cecil alongside the other 14 main characters. de:Cecil Harvey (Dissidia) es:Cecil Harvey/Dissidia it:Cecil (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT